


Simp

by narcissisticdelusions



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Weston Koury, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Voice Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Weston in a maid outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticdelusions/pseuds/narcissisticdelusions
Summary: He also couldn’t help but notice the skirt that made part of the dress. It was frilly and it looked way better on Weston than on the model online. It looked so thin and easy to lift. Schlatt wondered what his hands would look like lifting it.The way he bent over and looked into the camera made Schlatt clench his jaw. There was a strong feeling rising in him. It made him want to devour the boy. He licked his lower lip and pulled it between his teeth.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Weston Koury
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Simp

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more schlatt x weston content. i said what i said.

Schlatt’s breath hitched as Weston walked on screen. The maid outfit was still missing the apron, but Weston didn’t need it to get a reaction out of him. 

His cheeks were as pink as the dress. It didn’t even reach his knees. Schlatt couldn’t stop taking him in. His skin looked so smooth and his collarbones became more prominent as he got closer to the screen. Schlatt didn’t even listen as Weston talked to his viewers. He just looked at his lips and the way his hair kept falling on his face. 

_Snap out of it._

He cleared his throat and rang the shorter boy through discord as he was trying to figure out how to put on the apron.

“This is the biggest disappointment of my life.” This wasn’t even the first dress he sent him. The first one had fit him too small. He yelled at him through the screen about not picking the right size again. This only went on for a bit before Weston slipped on the stockings. Schlatt was good at maintaining his composure. He made comments about his figure, but only playfully, of course.

“A lot of people want this,” Weston gestured at himself.

“Oh, I know.” 

That sounded a bit too real for Schlatt’s liking. It’s not like what he said was wrong, though. He was sure there were plenty of people who would kill to have Weston for themselves. He quickly moved on and instructed him on how to put on the apron.

Truth be told, he was having fun bossing him around. He was being harsh on the boy— because it was funny— for the stream. He leaned forward on his chair, stuttering as he showed a picture of what the maid dress was supposed to look like on Weston. 

“Don’t- Don’t show the file name.”

_weston_hot.jpg_

He was messing around when he named it that, he swears. He glanced at the chat and saw a lot of 'sugar daddy’ and ‘cat ears’ comments. Both sounded like great ideas. 

He finally let out a comment he had wanted to say for the whole stream, “You’re lucky you’re so goddam cute, or else I would not be spending this much money on you.”

He kind of meant it. 

Is this what real sugar daddies did? Did they get to spoil someone of their choice however they wanted? He complained about how much money he was making him spend, but he didn’t mean it. At this point, Schlatt would give Weston whatever he asked for.

The stream went on for a while longer. Schlatt did end up buying Weston his pop tarts and some cat ears. He couldn’t help himself. He looked adorable when he got excited over the Poptarts. 

“You looked like a doll.” He had ended the stream, but he was on a call with Schlatt. 

He laughed it off a bit, “All thanks to you, Schlatt. Chat loved it.” 

Schlatt cringed at the mention of the stream viewers. He knew he was doing it for— for the views? Was he going through all this trouble just to give thousands of strangers a bit of entertainment?

Ok, so maybe, he found Weston attractive. That didn’t have to mean anything else though. He was straight. He just knew how to recognize when a guy is good-looking. 

He was comfortable in his sexuality. 

“I’m glad.” There was a pause, “Do you think you could turn on your camera?”

Schlatt didn’t fully know why he said that. He just felt like seeing Weston’s face while they spoke.

“Sure.” Weston turned on his camera, showing himself sitting on his chair. Weston still hadn’t taken off the outfit. Schlatt took a second to take him in again before turning on his own camera. 

He smirked, “Enjoying the outfit a bit too much, no?”

Weston laughed again, “Yeah, it suits me. Pretty comfortable too.”

“It does suit you. Wish I could see you wear it in person.”

“Totally! A meet-up would be really cool.” The innuendo went right over his head. 

They talked about stream things for the next twenty minutes—Weston refusing to change out of the outfit the entire time.

“I’ve got some work to get done so I’ll talk to you later, Schlatt.”

“Of course, goodbye.” He smiled at him. He wasn’t going to be unnecessarily mean to him like he was online. It was all a persona. 

He went back to Twitch and pressed play on Weston’s stream. He just wanted to rewatch to make sure he didn’t say anything too dumb. He skipped to the part where Weston had the apron on right. The skin on his chest looked too smooth, almost like it needed to be marked to seem real. 

His eyes slowly moved down Weston’s legs; all pale skin with few imperfections. He could imagine those legs wrapped around his waist.

The dress synched Weston’s waist nicely. It looked small. Like Schlatt could wrap his hands around him and pick him up easily. He was probably way smaller than Schlatt, and shorter. Definitely under six feet. 

He also couldn’t help but notice the skirt that made part of the dress. It was frilly and it looked way better on Weston than on the model online. It looked so thin and easy to lift. Schlatt wondered what his hands would look like lifting it. 

The way he bent over and looked into the camera made Schlatt clench his jaw. There was a strong feeling rising in him. It made him want to devour the boy. He licked his lower lip and pulled it between his teeth. 

He started to feel himself harden. Thinking about his friend shouldn’t make him react this way. Deep down, he felt guilty and heavy but the blood rushing through his body made it hard for him to dwell on the feeling. He didn’t know he could get turned on by a guy. It had never happened before. 

He _really_ didn’t want to please himself to one of his best friends, but he just looked _so_ irresistible. 

His hands made their way to his zipper, pulling it down. He moved around until his member was free. He spit into his left hand and placed it on himself. He would get this over and done with and then never do it again. 

He glanced up at the video of Weston, now playing with really low volume, as to not disturb his concentration. God, those legs. He imagined them coated in his cum. This alone was almost enough to make him finish.

He closed his eyes and imagined Weston’s mouth on him. He wanted him so badly right now, it hurt. He hoped this feeling would go away when he was done.

His hand moved faster, and his grip tightened as he imagined the noises Weston would make. It wasn’t very hard. He already made him scream pretty often. What he wouldn’t do to have his cock be the reason Weston was letting out loud yells. He groaned and finally came into his hand. 

He let his breathing even out before wiping his hand on some random shirt. He didn’t want to believe he really just did that but what choice did he have? He found his friend attractive and his body reacted. 

Lust. That was all this was.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read ya'lls comments so be sure to leave one if you enjoyed :)


End file.
